


Striptease

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete dances for Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Striptease

"What are you up to?" Patrick asked as he watched Pete come into the bedroom with a large bag and carrying his CD player. "And what is all that?"

Pete grinned. "Surprise." He set the CD player on top of the dresser. "If you're up for it? I know it's late."

Patrick put his book aside. "I am if you are. I don't have to be anywhere early tomorrow." He smiled. "Do your worst."

"I fully intend to. Give me a few minutes? I have to change clothes." When Patrick nodded, Pete leaned over and gave him a firm kiss. "I'll be right out." He disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. 

Several minutes later, he yelled, "Close your eyes! And no peeking!"

Patrick obediently closed them, covering then with his hands for good measure. "You're bring ridiculous, but they're closed!" he called back.

He heard the door open and felt a feather light kiss press against his lips. "You can open your eyes now," Pete whispered into his ear. 

Patrick opened his eyes and let out a gasp. "Holy fuck."

Pete visibly preened as he stood back. "You like?" He was dressed in a white silk button down shirt, a blue brocade scarf and the tightest fitting pair of black jeans Patrick had ever seen.

"I like very much," Patrick said, his eyes wide. "Where the fuck did you find that outfit?" It was so unlike what Pete usually wore that Patrick was surprised he actually had it on.

"Called our wardrobe manager and asked her if she had anything," Pete said as he went over to the dressed and cued up the CD. "She nearly fell over herself showing me this when I explained what it was for. Said it would be perfect." He turned back to face Patrick. "And by the look on your face, I'd say it is."

Patrick blushed. "Should I ask what you're planning?"

Pete clicked on the player and a slow, sultry melody began to play. "I'm going to dance for you." He began to rock and sway in time with the music.

"Jesus Christ," Patrick murmured, his eyes wide as he watched Pete strut. "God, you're incredible."

'Yeah?" Taking the scarf off, he draped it around Patrick's neck. "I'm not very good at this."

"You can't tell." Patrick twirled his finger around. "Turn around. Show me your ass."

Pete did as he asked. wiggling it for good measure. "Like this?"

Patrick leaned closer to get a better look. "They look like you painted them on," he said. "Are you wearing anything underneath them or what?"

Pete smiled. "You'll see," he promised as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. exposing his tattoos. "I think I like you looking at me like this."

"And I keep thinking I should get a stack of dollar bills and start waving them around," Patrick said as Pete's shirt slid off his shoulders. "You may have the beginnings of a whole new career."

"Maybe I should install a stripper pole in the gym so I can practice," Pete said as he undid the leather pants and wiggled out of them. He straightened, grinning when he saw the look of naked lust on Patrick's face. "I saw it and immediately thought of you."

Patrick grabbed his hand and pulled him close, hie eyes never leaving the rhinestone studded bright purple g-string that barely contained Pete's package. "Holy fuck," he muttered, laying a hand on his lover's abs. "That's just...I mean...fuck."

"I almost never make you speechless," Pete crowed, squeezing his lover's fingers. "It's fucking adorable."

Patrick's cheeks turned bright red as he pushed Pete down onto the bed. "You're a damn tease," he growled as he gave the bassist a hard kiss. 

"You're fun to tease." Pete suddenly groaned as Patrick knelt down enough to take off the g-string with his teeth. "Fucking hell...Patrick...baby..."

"I've got you," Patrick said as he dangled the underwear in front of Pete's nose. "This? I'm keeping.'

"Okay,,,sure,' Pete said as he watched Patrick pull the lube out of the nightstand and slather some onto his own cock. "You're so damn sexy doing that to yourself.'

"Rather do you," Patrick said as he moved in between his spread legs. "Okay?"

"Patrick...if you don't fuck me right now I won't be held responsible for what I might do," Pete warned as he clutched the singer close. He groaned as Patrick slowly pressed into his. "Patrick...baby..."

"Yes," Patrick murmured, his eyes never leaving his lover's expressive face. "Love you like this...you're perfect for me."

"So are you" Pete's hands slid down to cup his lover's ass, squeezing it. "God, yes. Do it to me...do me harder...harder." He groaned again as Patrick picked up the pace. "Yes! Right there...Patrick..."

"Pete!" Patrick cried out, his entire body shuddering as he came. He collapsed onto Pete, managing one last thrust that triggered his lover's own orgasm. "That's it," he crooned as the bassist shook underneath him. "That's it, love. I got you."

They lay together after, holding each other close as they traded kisses back and forth. "So...about that stripper pole," Patrick brought up as he looked at Pete with a gleam in his hazel eyes.

Pete drew him into a kiss. "I'll call the contractor first thing in the morning." 


End file.
